


I Bid You Goodbye

by JamiKali00



Category: Disney Twisted Wonderland, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiKali00/pseuds/JamiKali00
Summary: It all started when he met him, Kalim Al-Asim.It all started when they compared him to Kalim.It all started with his mere existence.But what did Kalim do wrong?* Some spoilers ahead!*
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Kalim Al-Asim, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 83
Kudos: 172





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage to listen to Speechless for more feels uwu

It all started when Kalim, son of the Asim family, met Jamil. Jamil, the son of the royal family's servant for years, became Kalim's servant ever since they were children. Kalim never treated Jamil as a servant. He treated him as a best friend, an older brother--but of course, throughout the years, he fell in love with him. Jamil, on the other hand,it was different. It was hate--more on like holding a grudge to him and his family. Throughout the years, he needed to play dumb for the sake of the young noble. He had enough. Enough of the problems that Kalim had runaway because he's a noble and he was only a lowly servant. In the end, he had to use his magic to the royal prince's parents in order to have everything work out according to plan. 

"Kalim, son, I want you to listen to me." The father of the young noble approached him.

"What is it, father?" Kalim, asked as Jamil was standing beside him.

"Since you're the first born in our family, I've decided who your fiancée will be."

"Fiancée...? Who will it be?" He had more than one question that he wanted to ask but first, he needed to know who will it be.

"Since you've known each other for years, I've decided to make him your fiancée, son. Jamil is your fiancée." His father gestured, pointing at the young servant.

"J-Jamil?!" Kalim, all flustered, after all, Jamil was his first and only love.

Jamil was also shocked, acting like he doesn't know a thing about this.

"But, your royalty, I don't deserve such place in the kingdom." Jamil said, trying to be realistic with his words.

"You've gained our family's trust and you're the one who stayed with Kalim's side for how many years. That's why I made you the fiancée. And Kalim, I know that you liked Jamil ever since you were kids. At least this would be easier for everyone." The old man left the two in the dorms, leaving Kalim still flustered.

"Kalim, you alright? You're red?" Jamil asked.

Kalim, replying "Are you sure you're fine with this?". 

"Yes, I am. After all, it would be easier to take care of you from your assassins." Jamil smiled, patting Kalim's head. 

"Since father said it already, I want to tell you straightly." The young noble was being fidgety and nervous. He didn't know what to do. 

"I... I love you Jamil. Ever since we were kids, I already fell in love with you." He confessed. 

"K-Kalim--" Jamil smiled, remembering that this would take the plan more easier for him. 

"You don't have to reply now if you don't want--" 

"I love you too, Kalim." 

"Are you, serious?" 

"I am. I love you too." Jamil hugged Kalim tightly. The mirror behind Kalim reflecting Jamil's villainous smile hidden in Kalim's back. 

"Thank you for loving me too, Jamil!" Kalim smiled all sincerely, making Jamil want to puke and cursing him within his mind endlessly. 

"You better sleep now, or you'll be late for tomorrow." Jamil gave Kalim a kissed in the forehead. 

Kalim immediately fell asleep and drifted to his wonderland. Jamil entered his room, plotting all the plans he needed. After the exams ended, Jamil started to use his magic against Kalim as well, making Kalim all strict and being mean to the other students and those who live in Scarabia dorms. Jamil was successful in these plans.

"Dorm Leader Kalim is being unreliable now. I cannot be friends with someone like him." a student said. 

"You're right. I wished it was Jamil-senpai who ended up as dorm leader in the first place. And all these walks to the desert is making me suffer. Dorm Leader wouldn't even offer us water for rehydration, while Jamil-senpai is there, giving us refreshments." another student complained. 

And the other students continued to complain about their dorm leader being too unreasonable, not even allowing them to go back for a winter break. When everyone else were back to their rooms, Jamil was too happy because he could finally be recognized by others. And he's happy that people are starting to hate the young prince. Weeks passed and Jamil would often record videos of Kalim and him doing something in bed. They were all planned well anyways. Kalim, being the usual happy-go-lucky child and kind one, didn't know anything. All he knew is he love the other one. He love Jamil so much that he doesn't even know he was being used. Every weekends, the two of them would often ride the magic carpet and would view the night scenery from above. They would also often say I love you under the beautiful moon, making Kalim the happiest. Surely, it was some fun moments for Kalim, while Jamil was slowly getting near to his plans. Everything was going smoothly, not until the Octavinelle trio crashed to the Scarabia dorms for the winter break. 

"We're sorry we have to stay here for a while, Kalim-san." Azul apologizes in advance.

"Oh no no! It's fine!" Kalim, replying with a big smile, welcomed them whole heartedly.

"Yey! Sea otter is such a kind one~" Floyd was happy that he got to be with the sea otter for a while.

"Thank you, Kalim-san." Jade bowed, thanking the young prince for welcoming them.

During their stay, the trio realized immediately the sudden change in Kalim's mood. They knew he was being controlled. So they had plans on figuring out who was controlling the young prince and one day, they started doing their act. 

"Jade! Come here! I'll give you a carpet that looks great in your lounge!" Kalim signals Jade to follow him in the storage room. Jamil thinking that Kalim will already be going to bed, so he spent time playing with Azul and Floyd.

"Kalim-san, m-my eye." Jade stated, starting his acts for the plan. 

"What happened?" 

"My eye hurts." 

"Which one? Let me see?"

"The left eye."

As soon as Kalim look at him through his eye, Jade started to cast his magic.

"Shock to the heart. Now, you have to answer every question with only the truths." Jade successfully put Kalim under his magic.

"Do you know someone who uses mind control?"

"Yes."

"May I know what's his name is?" Jade taking notes mentally so he could report to the others what he found out.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Kalim answered with no hesitations.

"And why is that?"

"Because... Because I've made a promise to that person that I would never tell anyone his magic." Kalim replied once again, with whole sincerity in his voice. After all, he promised this to the person he loved the most.

After Jade and Kalim's conversation, Kalim returned to his senses and walked back to the others where they were playing. Jamil was shocked at what he saw.

"Kalim, I thought you went to bed already?"

"Ohhh. I actually asked Jade to come with me to get a new carpet for their lounge."

"Huh?...Did you do something to Kalim?"

"Nothing. We were only having a conversation, right Kalim-san?"

That night, the trio started planning out how to catch the person who was controlling Kalim. They let the days passed by until they sorted out their plans. Soon, the trio started to act and drag Kalim to cook with them in the kitchen. Azul went to talk to Jamil while they walk in the hallways. Little did Jamil know that everything he was saying to Azul is being broadcasted to a room where Kalim and the other students were. 

"Soon, I could do my revenge. My every hardwork will pay off and I will never follow any orders from the useless prince again!" Jamil said, venting his anger out as he talk to Azul.

"I see. I wonder if that would happened?" Azul smiled, revealing that he wasn't really under hypnosis by Jamil. Steps were heard from the hallway, stating--

"J-Jamil...?"

"K-Kalim?!" Jamil turned around and saw Kalim's face.

"Y-your lying, right? There's no... There's no way that you will use your magic against me right?" Kalim was shaking, not wanting to believe everything he saw and heard.

Jamil let out a villainous laughter.

"You're really a fool. Why do I even have to take care of someone like you?"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU, KALIM?! EVERYTHING THAT YOU DID, I WAS THE ONE WHO'S FACING THE PROBLEMS, WHILE YOU GO AROUND, SMILE AND BE CARELESS OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE BECAUSE IT'S NOT YOU WHO SUFFERS IN THE END ANYWAYS!" Jamil started to let his anger get over his sanity.

"B-but, you could just tell it to me. You didn't have to--"

"WHAT DOES A LITTLE STUPID PRINCE LIKE YOU KNOW ANYWAYS?! I WAS ONLY A SERVANT TO YOUR FAMILY ANYWAYS! EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE, I HAVE TO KEEP IT JUST TO MAKE YOU SHINE. AND WHILE I'M SUFFERING FOR ALL YOUR CARELESSNESS, YOU GO AROUND AND TEACH ABOUT FRIENDSHIP BUT IN THE END, YOU JUST WANTED TO FEEL SAFE FOR YOUR OWN!"

" J-Jamil... But I love you. I'm telling you the truth!" Kalim had tears forming in his eyes.

"THERE'S NO WAY THAT I WOULD LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU. EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU-- I HATE IT. I HATE YOU! I WISHED YOU WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR BECAUSE YOU STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME! EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE, I NEEDED TO PLAY DUMB JUST FOR YOU! YOU WHO'S A SPOILED, THICK-HEADED, WHINY PRINCE WHO KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT OTHER'S SUFFERING! I HATE YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO HAVE THE POSITION OF A DORM LEADER! " Black ink was starting to drop from Jamil's chest.

"But I love you! You love me too, didn't you say that?! I love you and I never wanted to--" Kalim fell onto his knees and started crying.

"I HATE YOU, KALIM! REMEMBER THAT! I HATE YOU! I NEVER LOVED YOU! I NEVER WANTED TO BE WITH YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR AND BE GONE FOREVER!" Jamil started to lose his sanity, but before he could overblot, Kalim approached him.

"J-Jamil, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry if I made you suffer. But it's fine now, you don't have to suffer because of me. If I have to prove you how much I love you, then let me. Let me do whatever you want. " Kalim was still crying, holding Jamil's hand, thinking that this would make Jamil feel better.

"LET GO! I NEVER LOVED YOU AND I HATE YOU SO MUCH! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T COME TALKING TO ME! EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE, I'M GOING TO GET THEM FROM YOU! EVERYTHING THAT I USED TO HAVE, I'M GOING TO GET THEM AGAIN! " He slapped Kalim's hand and the negative energy consumed him all over, causing him to overblot.

It took them hours just to have Jamil regain his sanity and release him from his overblot. He was so strong that they even had to fight him twice. Throughout the whole fight, Jamil never stopped throwing hateful words to Kalim. He was so mad and all he wished was for Kalim to disappear within his sight. After the overblot, Jamil lost consciousness, making Kalim think that he was going to die. He cling to him until he regained his consciousness. 

Moments later, Jamil had opened his eyes, seeing Kalim on his top, crying. 

"J-Jamil! I'm glad you're awake!" Kalim tried to hug him, until Jamil shoved him off. 

"Don't approach me. Don't... I'm disgusted." Jamil said, the words escaping his lips were like poison. The anger could be sense in it. 

"J-Jamil... Look, I'm sorry if you have to shoulder all my problems. You didn't have to if you don't want to. You could have talked to me about it." Kalim said, tears once again forming in his eyes. 

"Stop it. I don't need your pity on me." 

"B-but, you've suffer--//" 

"I said don't touch me! Let me tell you all over again, Kalim. I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I WILL NEVER LOVE A SPOILED, USELESS BRAT LIKE YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU! All you ever see in me is a servant after all! " Jamil slapped away Kalim's hand from him, hurting Kalim physically. 

"N-no! That's a lie! I never treated you as a servant! You're my best friend! You're my lover! Don't hurt me like that.. please.." Kalim pleaded, even doing a dogeza just so Jamil wouldn't throw away their relationship. 

"no. I will never believe you, Kalim. Ohh... And to tell you what, if you ever come near me again, I will have to spread all of your videos lusting over my body." Jamil, handing out his phone with Kalim's video. 

"J-Jamil??? Why do you have that...? D-don't do that, please!" 

"Never come near me again! Or you know what will happen to your life, your highness." Jamil walked to his room, feeling all tired and emotionally exhausted. He left Kalim all by himself in the lounge, crying ang still pleading Jamil to not throw him away, but it didn't. Jamil didn't want to go back and accept Kalim's apology Jade comforted him as Azul and Floyd were helping Kalim stand up. 

Kalim's P.O.V.

Kalim went to Jamil's room that same night. He needed to know why Jamil had videos of them doing things in bed.

"Jam--//" Kalim was greeted by a flying vase across the room. It met the wall, causing it to be broke down to tiny, pointy pieces.

"I told you not to come near me, didn't I?! Why are you here?!" Jamil shouted. His hair, down, about to sleep for the night.

"I-I... I just want to know why do you have that videos?" Kalim had his eyes staring down.

"Ha... You sure are thick-headed." Jamil stood up from his bed. As soon as he was infront of Kalim, he lift up his face by the chin, causing the two of them to meet their eyes. Causing for Kalim to meet the hate and anger in Jamil's cold, silver eyes which made him shiver.

" I intend to spread that for a revenge. What do you think everyone will think about the son of the Asim family, lusting over the servant's body who served him for years?" He let go of Kalim and was about to go to his bed, until Kalim spoke.

"But, still. I want to say how much I love you. I lov--//" Kalim, without being able to finish his sentence about his love declaration, was slapped too hard in the face.

"Get Out. You're a nuisance here." Jamil went back to his bed, waiting for the sound of the door creaking to be closed.

"I'm sorry. I love you, Jamil." Kalim went out of his room, walking to the balcony.

That night, Kalim was crying in the balcony. He stared at the beautiful moon that they used to adore together in their magic carpet rides. But it all came to an end now.


	2. You don't deserve it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kalim felt that he's accepted by them. That's what he thought. He was wrong and realization hit him hard.
> 
> *SELF-HARMING MENTIONED. PLEASE PROCEED ON YOUR OWN RISK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I encourage to listen to Speechless for more feels uwu

Jamil spent the rest of the winter break for resting. Kalim tried talking to him for several times, but he simply ignore him. He needs no time to waste just to listen to Kalim. He wants to be apart from Kalim for a while. He needs enough rest for a while. Winter break came to an end, classes resumed. Kalim wakes up way earlier than Jamil now. At least Kalim understand that he needs space. Everything seemed normal, usual classes, usual break times and helping out other students from Scarabia. Everything was normal for Jamil, except that Kalim would do things on his own now.  
"At least I got to have time for myself." Jamil muttered to himself.  
As for Kalim, it was difficult to adjust. He was used to Jamil's presence around him. He was used to Jamil's teachings and cooking. But he needed to do these on his own now. He didn't want to cause any more sufferings for Jamil.

Without Jamil noticing the sudden dorm leader meeting that Kalim himself asked for, Kalim rushed to the room where he will await the other dorm leaders. 

The dorm leaders were confused as to why, out of all the dorm leaders, Kalim would call for a meeting? Sure they didn't want to waste time so they directly asked. 

"Why are we on a sudden dorm leader meeting, Kalim?" Riddle asked first, annoyance could be sense in his words. 

"Ohhh... I'm sorry to bother you guys. But I just want to know. What do you guys think of me? Full honesty, please." Kalim straightforwardly said as he lift his head to see the irratated look on their faces. 

"Is that the only reason we got a sudden dorm leader meeting?" Vil's now getting mad because his beauty sleep was ruined. 

"Fine. If that's what you wanna know, I'll be the first one to say. You're so dumb to handle dorm leader works." Vil stated. 

Soon after, one by one, they gave him honest answers. 

"I don't really have a grudge against you." Malleus calmly said,taking a sip from his tea. 

"I find you irritating for being so carefree despite you, being a dorm leader. Out of all the dorm leaders, you don't deserve it." Riddle sharply said. 

"Hmmm...Just as spoiled as I am. Nothing else." Leona yawned after giving his insights. 

"You're too energetic and too bright. I cannot handle people like you." Idia gave his response through the gadget that was floating throughout the meeting. 

"I've gotta say that you don't have any qualifications to be a dorm leader. Yes, you have the money, but not the intelligence needed for a dorm leader." Azul gave his insights as he pushed his glasses. 

"I... I see." Kalim had his head low. He never knew that these is what they were feeling about him all this time. Silence and awkwardness took up the space in the room. Neither of the 7 dorm leaders would likely to speak. Soon enough, someone did-

"Is that all it? Damn, my sleeping schedule was broken because of some stupid meeting like this." Vil stood up and left the meeting. 

"I gotta go. I don't wanna waste more time in such a foolish meeting like this." Riddle soon followed. The rest of the dorm leaders left after each dorm leader walked out of the room. Kalim was left behind, his urge to cry was so close, but he needed to go back to his dorm as fast as he could.He didn't want anyone to show that he was a weak fellow. 

The next day, he woke up and did what he had to do for his morning routine. He walked to school, giving the usual smile but no one realized how fake it was. And Jamil would often bump him for no reason. He just simply hated Kalim's presence. Kalim started to avoid some of his fellow dorm leaders, after knowing what they were honestly thinking about him. It didn't matter to them anyways. He wasn't a good dorm leader to start with after all. He was just a spoiled prince who only uses money in everything. 

One day, Kalim talked to Crowley. It was something private. No one should know about it, even Jamil.  
"Are you sure about this?" Crowley asked Kalim's final assurance.  
"Yes, sensei. Please make sure to make Jamil the new dorm leader! I'm sure he'll never let you down!" Kalim gave a sincere smile to Crowley and walked away.  
That afternoon, Kalim had his mind be occupied about his fellow dorm leaders and Jamil's words. He watched the sunset as he walked by the school's courtyard. He reminiscences the moments he felt happy with Jamil. Those magic carpet rides, adventures they had, every moment that Jamil smiled.  
"I wonder, did Jamil never had any fun? Were everything about those moments a lie?" Kalim had a sudden sharp pain in his chest. The fact that he was betrayed by the person he believed and loved the most hurted him.

Kalim tried to talk to Jamil for a few more times, but all he got were mad, cold, and scary glares. It hurted him. It was suffocating for him. Finally, he decided to give up and proceeded his plans that he talked to Crowley with. As the night on a certain Wednesday in school, everyone was fast asleep. Everyone, except for Kalim. He made sure that everything he needed was packed up. Once he assured that everyone's fast asleep, he took his magic carpet and left. He left Scarabia. He left Night Raven College. He left everything behind except for the things he needed the most. They were mostly memories he had with Jamil in the things he brought with him. 

Long after a magic carpet ride, which took him till morning. Finally, he was able to go back to the place he was raised. Everyone was shocked at Kalim's sudden return. Even Jamil's parents were shocked that Kalim was all by himself.

"Good morning, everyone! I'm back!" Kalim greeted them with a mischevious smile. His siblings, who were around the same age as Kalim, didn't felt happy because the soon-to-be ruler of the Asim family is right in front of them. "Can I talk to you guys for a while?" Kalim looked at Jamil's parents.  
"Ahh! Yes!" They approached Kalim and Kalim gave them a hug. Hug like a real son would do.  
"The two of you, your service ends here today." Kalim said as he the go of his embrace. Everyone were surprised at the sudden decision.  
"But, Kalim-sama! W-we don't have any money to support Jamil's studies! We don't have enough money to have our own house be repaired!" Jamil's mom was panicking and she even knelt down on Kalim's feet.  
"My wife is right, Kalim-sama! Why do he have to loose our job? K-Kalim-sama, did we do something to upset you?! What's with the sudden decision?" Jamil's dad was in a devastating state, thinking about the future problems they'll face if they lose their only job.  
"No, madam, sir! I'll give you more than enough of money that you need. I don't want to make you and your son suffer any further. And also, I need to make myself more responsible and should rely on myself! I'm doing this for your sake as well." Kalim pat her shoulder and helped her stand up.  
"T-Thank you, Kalim-sama!" The parents of Viper Family hugged Kalim tightly. 

Everyone was not please with this decision. Why did Kalim had to do that? Was he out of his mind? His brothers and sisters were envious of him that they allowed him to decided things immediately. They needed to eliminate Kalim for the sake of the throne. It wasn't a bad idea for the Asim siblings to have their precious brother back, for their plans on how to eliminate Kalim would now be easier. 

Meanwhile, on the Scarabia dorms, Jamil woke up, getting ready for school. As soon as he got out of his room, a student called him out for some help.  
"Dorm leader Jamil!"  
"Huh? Dorm Leader?" Jamil was confused as to why he was called the dorm leader now.  
"Ryocho! We need your assistance here!"  
"O-ok ok! I got it." Jamil proceeded to walk with the students who were asking for assistance. 

After helping them out with their problem, Jamil decided to go back inside the dorms. He suddenly thought what they called him earlier. Dorm Leader? Isn't Kalim the Dorm Leader? These thoughts occupied his mind, so he decided to check upon Kalim at school. Upon his arrival in the class that he was supposed to be with Kalim in, he was nowhere to be seen. 

"Strange. Where could he be?" Jamil took a seat. But then again, he doesn't care about Kalim anymore so he didn't have to find for his former master.

Classes start, Kalim didn't showed up for the first class. Same goes for the following afternoon classes. Anxious that Jamil could be punished if Kalim is kidnapped, he looked everywhere for him. He looked at the rooms, garden, every dorms that Night Raven College have, he was nowhere in sight. He also asked the other Scarabia students if they noticed Kalim at all. But they all answered no. Suddenly, he asked them why was he called as 'Dorm Leader' instead of 'Dorm VICE Leader' . A student replied that Crowley posted a new list of the Dorm Leaders. Everyone retained their position except for Jamil himself. Kalim was not on the list as well when he checked it. Strange, what's with the sudden turn of tables? Finally, he decided to talk to Crowley about it. Maybe he knows where Kalim could be.

"Ohhh, Viper-kun! What brings you here?" Crowley asked his dear student in front of him.

"Headmaster Crowley, I have something to ask you." He said, getting straight to his point.

"About what?"

"Where is Kalim? Why am I the new Dorm Leader?" He was furious because of these events happening all at the same time.

"Why are you asking me, Viper-kun? Aren't you the one who wanted to have the Dorm Leader position in the first place? There you have it. Asim-kun gave you his position." Crowley calmly answered him.

It wasn't helping him at all. He returned to the Scarabia Dorms, checking everywhere. He went to his room and checked his phone. A missed call? From his parents? He was curious so he called them back.

"Hello? Mom?" 

"Jamil,son! You finally answered! Thank goodness! Where have you been?!"

"I'm sorry mom, I--"

"Never mind it! I have a great news for you!"

"Hmmm, what is it?"

"You, me and your dad will no longer work in the Asim's!"

"WAIT, WHAT?! HOW?" Jamil stood up in surprise. 

"Calm down! Ok so, Kalim-sama returned this morning and immediately decided that our family would no longer work. He provided us a new home and more than enough money to use for our lifetime! Isn't that great?!" His mom exclaimed out of joy.

"Wait, Kalim is there?" Jamil was still in a state of shock.

"Yes, he arrived this morning."

"I-I see. I'll have to get going now since I've got some works to be done! Bye mom!"

"Bye son! I love you!"

"Me too, mom. I love you." And Jamil hanged up. He was getting furious at what was happening.

"That damn stupid asshole. Why did he made my family stopped working for his?! Does he really think that everything could be baited with money?! I will show you some real lessons when we meet again soon." Jamil kicked his chair and stomped his foot more than twice because of how irritated he was about Kalim's actions. Did he really think that it could pay back the sufferings Jamil had because of this? Hell, no, it wouldn't.

Days passed by in the Scarabia dorms. It wasn't the usual lively dorm. It was rather, peaceful. Thanks to Jamil's hardwork, Scarabia's residencies were slowly getting back on track. Little by little, they were reaching a higher rank.

It's been three months, since he came back. Kalim, would always be found staring in an open space, walking around the garden, or be found out spacing in his own world. His siblings are starting with their plan on how to eliminate the prince.

"How about we put some poison in his favorite meal later?" One suggested.

"That could do. But how are we going to give him the food?" a sibling with a tan skin asked. 

"I'll do it. He doesn't suspect me anyways. You know what I'm saying,I have his full trust so leave the food to me!" the sibling a year younger than Kalim exclaimed and they all chuckled about the plan.

Lunch came, everyone's been called out and were eating peacefully. As they were about to drink, the sibling who's planning to give the coconut drink to Kalim stood up.

"To celebrate our dear brother's return, how about we give in a toast?"

"Sounds a good idea!"

"Bring all the coconut water that's available, please!" the head of the Asim household ordered.

As the coconut waters that were served in a glass arrived, the year-younger sibling picked up the glass with poisom and handed it over to Kalim.

"Here you go, our dear brother. We shall toast for your return!"

"Thanl you!" Finally after all these days that Kalim had returned to the household, he smiled. He finally thought that his siblings are accepting him.

Everyone toast on their drinks and as soon as Kalim drank his, he felt kinda strange. It was bitter rather than the usual coconut water's taste. They are resumed to eating their meal, when suddenly, Kalim stood up and has gesturing about his throat and he's bangjng onto his chest.

Lucky enough for Kalim, the poison got retrieved for just an hour or two. He was safe and sound,but, hefelt something much more hurt in his heart. He knew it was them who put the poison.

"Excuse me, can you please call on my siblings? Specifically those who are around 15 to 17 years of age." He asked the servant who's currently taking care of him.

"Understood, young master." The servant immediately went out to gather the siblings that Kalim asked for.

They were in Kalim's room. He gestured the servants to leave him and his siblings alone, for it was a private talk between just him and the siblings.

"Why did you ask us to come for, brother?" one of his siblings who's part of the plan spoke.

Kalim sighed before he gave them an answer.

"I know that it was you guys who gave me coconut water with poison. More specifically, you guys." He pointed at his siblings who made the plan.

"Ummm..."

"I'm not mad. I just want to know. Why would you do that to me? Your dear oldest brother? Aren't we a fam--//" Before Kalim could finish his talk, the sibling with a tan skin gave in, heaving a sigh.

"This is getting annoying. You wanna know why we would do that? It was because you are not the brother that we wished for!"

Soon, they all threw their hateful speech to him, one at a time. 

"You are nothing but just a person to us who we're related with!"

"To be honest, I never considered you as a brother. Actually, all of us don't.

"You never belong in our family even if you're the first-born!"

"So what if you're the first-born? It's not like you've got the brains anyways."

"You're never suited as the heir of this household!"

Kalim, who had lowered his head because he felt ashamed on them, who's clearly his younger siblings, throw hate at him. To think that almost half of the number of siblings he has hate him, what more if he added those servants who he knew long ago, hated his guts? His existence? 

"YOU'LL NEVER BE LOVED BY PEOPLE!"

"YOU'LL NEVER BE HAPPY WITH ANYONE ELSE! NO ONE LIKES A STUPID, PAIN-IN-THE-NECK, TROUBLESOME PERSON LIKE YOU!"

"MAYBE THAT'S WHY NO ONE EVER BEFRIENDED YOU WITH WHOLE-HEARTEDLY." 

Finally after some minutes of hate speech, Kalim gave them a warm smile.

"Is that so? Hahahaha! Then I shouldn't have returned then. Sorry!" He gave his most delightful smile, yet a sad reflection could be seen in his eyes.

"Ummm, bro--//"

"You guys could leave. I don't want you guys to waste your time on people like me." Kalim said, having his siblings leave. He didn't allow any servants to go to his room. He wanted to be alone for a while. That night, Kalim couldn't help but cry as he stare at the moon. He felt heavy, thinking that of all people that could have killed him, it would be his beloved siblings. He felt that maybe, just maybe, their words were right. Jamil saying that he shouldn't have existed at all, his sibling saying that no one would like a stupid, asshole like him. Maybe they were true.

The next day, news about the Asim heir being poisoned spread along the streets of the Land of Hot Sands. Even the Viper family heard of the news. Jamil having to receive a call from her mom was nothing out of the blue. But little did he know what it would be about now.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Ohhh! Jamil! Good thing you answered!"

"Why mom? Did something happened to you guys there?"

"No, not really our family. It's about the Asims."

"Huh?"

"Specifically Kalim, Jamil. He got poisoned last night." concern could be sense in his mom's voice.

"But why are you telling me this?"

"Aren't you two best of friends? Of course it should be your concern too." His mom exclaimed since she know that they are the best of friends after all.

"I get it. I'll get in touch with him soon.I'll have to go so I'm going to hang up." Jamil gave in to what she said and hang up.

He was laughing at the thought of Kalim getting poisoned, but deep inside, he felt worry.

"It's nothing. It's just out of habit." denying his own feeling of worries to Kalim.

It was a calm night in the Land of Hot Sands but after some hour, rain started pouring down. They didn't know what it was because there were no news about typhoons and such. Kalim was staring blankly in his window, seeing it was a heavy downpour. They were his tears. Whenever Kalim gets sad or negative, his magic reacts upon the emotion, causing downpour.

"I'm so useless. I can't even do anything good. Maybe they were right--//" Kalim bursted out his tears, his own sea of self-hatred and guilt tripping its way on his heart. When Kalim started to calm down his tears, he got up to look for a blade. As soon as he found one, second thought didn't came across his mind and started to cut. One cut in his left thigh, two in the right thigh. two in both of his wrist. He felt...light. He felt as if the world that's been crushing him is slowly fading. He sigh a sound of relief, making him feel happy. The rain continued to pour down as Kalim fell asleep, needing not to wash his cuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Part 3 would be out soon! Thanks for reading!


	3. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kalim believed their words which brought him misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I encourage to listen to Speechless for more feels uwu

"I hate you! You shouldn't have existed!" 

"NO ONE WOULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU WHOLE-HEARTEDLY!" 

"You're nothing but just a person anyways!" 

"You're such a nuisance." 

"You're never fit to be a dorm leader!"

"I HATE YOU KALIM! REMEMBER THAT!" 

"I NEVER LOVED YOU!" 

"AAAAHHHH!" Kalim woke up, gasping for some air. It happened again, nightmares.He turned to check at his clock, it was 6 in the morning. Ever since returning to the household, words of Jamil had been haunting him. Now, they just got more worse after knowing what his siblings really thought of him. 

It had been raining for almost 3 weeks since the poisoning incident. If this continues, the whole Land of Hot Sands will sink in the waters. Kalim had been crying to sleep every night because he couldn't sleep normally like he used to. He feel unsafe if he would sleep, knowing that none if the servants in the household of the Asims are to be trusted. He already trusted people he thought they trusted him and wouldn't betray him. He haven't eaten for almost 3 weeks as well, nor had he gotten out of his room. He refused to let anyone enter his room. They do leave him food by the door, but whenever servants are to fetch his tray of food, they're left untouched. These actions had been concerning the everyone around the house. 

"I'm so tired. I don't feel like eating at all today as well." Kalim was talking in front of his mirror. His image reflecting, seeing how much his muscles had gone, making him look so thin. 

"What a useless creature you are, Kalim. Look at you, all thin and stressed out." He said, voice cracking as he speak. He ade another batch of cuts in his wrists. Somewhere he could easily hide as well. He just wanted to go die soon. 

"I would rather die on my own hands than those filthy bastards who tried to claim my own life." Another cut un his arm, in his thighs and left wrist. Some were long, some were short, deeo nor light cuts are visible if he were to undress. He was no longer himself. It was already 8 in morning when he felt like going out for once. As soon as he was about to go out of his room, his phone rang. He got a message. It was from Silver. 

_'Hey Kalim! How've you been? There would be a party today in school so if you wouldn't mind, can you join us? It's going to be held in Scarabia around 5 in the afternoon.'_ was the message he received. 

Thinking about it, it had been almost 4 months since he left. Maybe this is a good opportunity to meet back his friends. He happily made his way in his father's room. Shocked at the sudden appearance of his son, he immediately gave him a hug, asking if he needed to eat or something. 

"No, father. But can I ask for your permission to go out? I'll go to Night Raven College to meet up some friends and join their party. Is that ok?" Kalim asked diligently. 

"Of course, son. Knowing you, of course you'll love to join parties. Just be sure to have a servant tag along." his dad gave him a pat in the shoulder. 

"I don't need any servants with me anymore, father! I'll be safe like how I came back on my own!" Kalim laughed and went back to his room, preparing for the party. He sent Silver a reply, saying that he was going. 

\----

"He already gave me a reply." Idia said as he placed the hacked phone in the table. 

"Good. Now we'll be able to show Kalim how useless he was as a dorm leader." Jamil had a smirk in his face, excitement running in his veins.

As the leaders were having a conversation of what they are planning, Kalim's siblings who had intentionally poisoned him came inside the room.

" Oh, it's you guys." Jamil informally greeted them as they made way to the remaining chairs available.

"So, just what are you planning?" Jamil asked them and one answered.

"I just want to have the place as the heir safe in my hands. I just want him to know that he's not worth for it."

"Aren't you and Kalim going to get married? Didn't you know that he let your family to stop working in our house already?" One of the siblings asked.

Jamil let out a chuckle.

"Did you really think I would love to get married to Kalim?" Jamil gave them a sarcastic look.

"I know what he did to my family and I'm not grateful about it either. That's why I'm trying to get along with your plans." Jamil left the room after so he could proceed with the planned party. Knowing Kalim, it was obvious that he would be joining a party wherever, whenever.

They've finished everything before the said time for the party and they got themselves ready as well. From time to time, people started filling out the Scarabia dorms, talking and joining their group of friends. After some moments of talking, everyone laid their eyes off to him. 

\------

"I wonder where Silver could be at?" Kalim thought, searching the party as soon as he arrived. He was trying to avoid all the stares they were giving him. It was terrifying, as if they're going to attack him any minute soon.

Whispers of _'that's Kalim Al-Asim? No way!'_ could be audible to some people and some words of hate knowing that he didn't do as great as their new dorm leader. They were even thankful of him leaving or else Scarabia would continue to sink to bottom.

"Why are they all staring at me...Is there something wrong with my appearance..." Kalim mumbled to himself, thinking that it was pressuring him so much and didn't realized he bumped into someone as he got knocked off to the floor. 

"I'm sor--//" 

"Looks like you've arrived, huh, _Kalim_?" those words were like venom. His name being given intonation as if it was a hated name in the place. Knowing the voice, Kalim was scared as he looked up, meeting Jamil with the fellow dorm leaders.

"It's been a while, Kalim. We didn't expect you would come to this party." Riddle greeted, looking down on him.

"I...uhh..."he couldn't find the words he wanted to utter out. He felt as if his worlds are crushing him down and it was kinda tightening his heart, as if squeezing to death.

"I gotta... go...I need to look for Silver." Kalim tried to leave the scene but he got caught with what he told.

"Hahahahahaha!" it was a sarcastic laugh given by the dorm leaders.

"Do you really expect Silver to come and tell you?! How silly and dumb could you already be?!" One of them was laughing hard at Kalim, tears of joy could be even evident on their eyes. Soon, everyone in the dorms were laughing as well.

He was too embarrassed by the fact that he was being laughed at. Him, the former dorm leader of Scarabia? Being laughed at for being dumb? It was childish but deep inside Kalim, he's slowly being swallowed in the pool of self-hatred.

"Ohhhh, it's our useless brother, guys!" Kalim's siblings appeared to be behind him, cornering him by the people who hated his existence. 

"H-huh? Why a-are you here?" Kalim was staring with horror in his face. Did they all planned these shaming? Did he really not thought that it could be them who messaged him about this party? How much more humiliation are they planning to do to him? 

"I heard that you were enjoying your life here as the dorm leader before. I didn't know that your way of enjoying it was having to ask Jamil to fulfil your sexual desires." One of them smirked with a disgusted look. 

"Oh to think that the future heir is nothing but a useless brat. How incompetent and a shame in the family." Another of of his siblings knelt down and grab a handful of Kalim's hair,making him meet his eyes full of hate. Soon, the videos of Kalim asking Jamil to make out with him were being played in a big screen. 

"Kalim, oh my dear brother. You really don't deserve the throne. Just seeing how you enjoyed your life without any pressure at all is making me sick." letting go of his hair and being tossed to the ground, Kalim was having tears that were too heavy to hold within fall down in his face.

"How pathetic."

"That's disgusting."

"You call yourself the heir when you do things like that?!"

"Now I know why they think how free and how you live life without any pressure."

"Gosh, why do people like you exist?!"

Whisphers of hate, disgust and insults are being thrown out on him. He stood up, his hand clenching onto his fabrics. His heart was aching, as if having some trouble in breathing. A look of _'I cannot stand any of these anymore'_ could be seen onto his face. Some bystanders were getting concerned at Kalim, seeing what was happening to him. Soon after, Ruggie and the others arrived at the party, noticing it was Kalim's figure standing in the circle of the crowd.

"What's happening here? Kalim-kun, you're--!!" As soon as Ruggie saw his magic pen getting covered with the black, blotty liquid, he immediately backed out to tell them.

"Y-You don't know anything about how I feel." Kalim's hands were clenching too tightly, frustrations could be seen based on how much he was shaking.

"Kalim?" Jamil looked at him, only to give him looks of surprised.

"Y-ALL OF YOU ARE LIARS! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" Kalim was having a mental breakdown with the turn of events.

"YOU WHO I THOUGHT WERE MY MOST IMPORTANT SIBLINGS. I COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY ARE YOU EVEN TRYING HARD TO ERASE MY EXISTENCE JUST FOR THE FREAKING THRONE!" He was slowly dwelling deeper into the sea of self-hatred and his frustrations.

"B-brother..."

"AND YOU, JAMIL. HERE I THOUGHT WE WERE THE SAME. THINKING WE'RE BOTH SUFFERING BECAUSE OF THIS MASTER-SERVANT RELATIONSHIP! BUT I WAS WRONG! IT WAS ONLY ME WHO WAS SUFFERING ON THIS. I T-THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS, BROTHERS-- LOVERS! JAMIL I BELIEVED IN YOU THAT YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON WHO WILL NEVER BETRAY ME." The blotty liquids of negative energy was slowly creeping its way on Kalim's feet.

"Wait, Kalim--//" Jamil was about to speak, only to be interrupted by the scary laugh Kalim could ever utter. 

"Hahahahaha...To think about being betrayed. How ungrateful you are, Jamil. HOW UNGRATEFUL YOU ARE THAT I KEPT YOUR SECRET BECAUSE I KNOW ONCE THEY FOUND OUT YOU COULD USE SUCH MAGIC, YOU COULD GET KILLED. HOW UNGRATEFUL YOU ARE THAT I TRUSTED YOU AND LOVED YOU WHOLEHEARTEDLY THAN ANYONE COULD. HOW COULD YOU EVER LIE TO ME ABOUT THE FRIENDSHIP AND RELATIONSHIP THAT I THOUGHT WAS REAL." He was slowly getting and attracting more of the negative energy. Soon, his magic activated on its own, summoning heavy rains that could flood the whole dorms in no time.

"KALIM! STOP!" Some of the dorm leaders were calling out his name. He didn't hear them quite properly. 

"YOU ALL DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE SUFFERED IN MY WHOLE LIFE! YOU DON'T KNOW THE PRESSURE I'VE BEEN EXPERIENCING TILL NOW. YOU ALL DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!!"

\----  
"They hate you. Come on, get revenge!"

"Kalim, you need to calm yourself."

"Do you really think he could calm down after what these people have done to him?!"

Kalim's good and bad conscience were fighting in his mind.

"Come on, revenge. Revenge. REVENGE YOU WEAK, STUPID, DUMB ME!"  
\----

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kalim let out a painful and loud scream. It was as if he's getting crushed to death.

"This is bad! Kalim is getting eaten by the negative energy!"  
Ruggie was panicking to see that Kalim, who's already the most energetic person he know in his whole life was experiencing such thing like overblot.

"You all...don't understand me..." Kalim's consciousness slowly drifted into the darkness. Overblot taking over his body. He was getting enveloped in the dark, heavy, and deadly negative energy. In no longer a minute, he was floating in the air, barely registering the voices calling him out. Alas, the Kalim Al-Asim that everyone knew changed and was now in front of them. A shadow of a big snake was behind him. His turban became as if it was a crown made out of snakes and thorns. His clothes were red and black, complementary to his skin. Some parts of his clothes were torn apart, seemingly a slit in it, revealing some of his legs covered in black, overblot ink. His shoes were no longer the same. It was as if wearing heels made out of his own self-hatred. The jewelleries he usually wear were also turned into golden snakes and thorns. His left eye covered with the red flame-like piece. The other eye was having a dark, black mandala pattern. The mandala patterns around his body turned into black and it was as if the patterns were dripping down. He was barely recognizable as the happy and carefree Kalim they all knew.

Everyone gasped, seeing how they turned Kalim into this shit. Jamil couldn't believe his eyes. He let his friend turn into this.

"LOOK! THERE'S A TSUNAMI THAT SEEMS TO BE COMING OVER THIS WAY!" A student was pointing out at the big wave of water that was caused by Kalim's misjudged power.

"Every single one of you will never get out alive!" Kalim let out a maniacal laugh, causing the other students to shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm not sure if I could post the next part next next week but I will try my best to post it! Thanks for reading!


	4. What Betrayal Could Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only they knew how much his pain was. But they were late. It's a matter of life and death now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I encourage to listen to Speechless for more feels uwu

"Evacuate the other students as soon as possible!" Azul was instructing the other students like Ruggie to move the other students out of the Scarabia dorms so no one could get harmed by Kalim.

"Why are you all running away? Didn't you wanna laugh at the me?" Kalim was being sarcastic to them, thunders and lightnings joining his wrath. He let out a heavy sigh.

"We must save Kalim before anything else..." Idia spoke, having to see himself in this shit that he was put into.

After some minutes, students were safely evacuated out of the Scarabia dorms. Malleus and his so-called servants arrived at the scene, seeing what Kalim had turned out to be.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?! DIDN'T YOU WANT THIS?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"What have you done to the little child?!" Lilia was shock to see his fellow clubmate to be in such drastic situation.

"How painful. _GETTING BETRAYED BY THE PEOPLE I'D LOVE THE MOST_." Kalim send some of the other leaders flying to the ground, some getting injured with his powerful magic.

The Scarabia dorms were flooded, waves of water are evidently high as if it was on a high tide situation. It was dark outside as well. It's as if the end of the world for them.

Seeing how Jamil and Kalim's siblings react, it was as if they regret that was painted in their faces.

"Kalim... Let me help you!" Jamil was approaching him, arms open as if saying he's willing to help.

_"No... I would never fall for your tricks anymore, Jamil."_

Soon after, they all joined forces to stop Kalim from causing any more damages in the dorms. But they were too weak against him. Maybe it was because of the dark energy that had build up from within Kalim's mind for months.

"Kalim!! Listen to me! I'm sorry if I didn't talk things with you!" Jamil stood up, holding his bleeding arm.

"What else are you supposed to apologize? Didn't you all wish for this?! _NOW TELL ME WHAT ELSE YOU WANT?!_ " Kalim was having tears falling down his eyes.

"K-Kalim... Calm down, let's talk about this! Even them would talk to you about your problem!" Jamil pointed to the siblings who gave a nod, agreeing to Jamil.

Kalim scoffed, not falling for any of their tricks anymore.

"I WOULDN'T FALL FOR ANY OF YOUR WORDS ANYMORE! YOU WILL NEVER, EVER MAKE ME BELIEVE ALL OF YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE'S WORDS ANYMORE! I'M NOT THE SAME DUMB PERSON YOU KNOW!" He send out an attack to those who were trying to attack him from behind, having them lay down the floors.

Seeing that they were tired to attack, Kalim stood still. He was having an anxiety attack within him.  
\-----  
"My, oh my, what have you done around this beautiful place? You seriously don't know what to do but destroy everything. Be it as a person or things, you destroy them all thoroughly." Kalim's negative conscience was getting stronger within Kalim's mind.

"Don't listen to it! Listen to your heart! Listen to what it speaks and not your mind!"

"Tch. What else could he listen to? _They all betrayed me_. They destroyed my trust on them. They all think nothing about me but a nuisance. What else am I going to listen to if my heart had long been corrupted by these negative feelings they gave me. Tell me. TELL ME!!?"

Deep inside his heart, mind, and soul, it was the negative thoughts that had eaten his sanity. It was as of battle between the good and evil happened within him, the evil winning this time.

"You're better off dead. If only you didn't exist, like what these people said. LIKE WHAT THE PEOPLE YOU TRUSTED WITH YOUR WHOLE LIFE SAID!"  
\----  
Finally, after some moments of brief silence from Kalim, he let out a scream. It was a scream of mix emotions. Anger, pain, loneliness, regret and sadness. He was crying as well. Tears with black liquids mixed together. It was horrible. It was pretty painful.

"Kalim...?" Jamil opened his eyes, seeing Kalim loosing his sanity.

"Quickly! Now's a good chance to bring his conscience back!"Vil shouted as he instructed the others to get ready.

Jamil got himself in front of Kalim as they got ready. Jamil froze as he realized how much Kalim's body turned into. He was thinner, almost all bones. But he was not sure if what the lines that could be seen within Kalim's arms were cuts.

"No need...."

"W-what did he say?"

Kalim pulled out the dagger he had been keeping within his belt moments ago.

"What are you going to do?!"One of his siblings shouted, terrified with what was happening of all the sudden.

"I'll rather be the one to finish this." He positioned the dagger near his heart, ready to pierce anytime soon.

"Let us talk to you! Don't do that, Kalim!"

"K-Kalim--Don't--!!"

_"Goodbye."_

"KALIMMMMM!!"

Kalim pierced the sharp blade against his skin, leading through his inner body parts.His magicpen's gem had broken into pieces, seeing that it has no use anymore. The overblot was now leaving his body, releasing him to be back to his sanity once again. He limped as he pulled the dagger out, causing him to collapse but was immediately catched by Jamil.

He opened his eyes for some moments to catch, seeing it was Jamil who's holding him. He could see tears from Jamil's eyes.

"That's weird...Why are you... crying... You wished for this..."

"Hahahaha...Why are you crying...Jamil." he reached his hand to wipe off Jamil's tears.

"Don't cry...I'm not worthy of your tears...You'll finally be... able to live with freedom... Don't cry. _You're free._ " Kalim was tearing up as now once again.

"Kalim... hang on... You'll be safe. Stay still!" Jamil was shouting at the others to immediately call for help.

"Ha...hahahahaha...I'm...glad to love you after all... what you've done...you really are kind... _Jamil_...I wonder if... that's true...that kindness..." Kalim drift into a long sleep, as he closed his eyes. His hands layed still on the ground, not moving an inch.

"K-KALIM!" Jamil was holding his body close to him. Hugging it and was refusing to let go. He immediately saw how much Kalim had damaged his own body. All skinny, cuts evidently seen as they were bleeding once again while they were supposed to heal.

\---  
"I-I wished for this... then why... why does it hurt so much..."

"I've fucked things up... K-Kalim needs to live."

Jamil was staring at Kalim's body as tears freely fall down his cheeks. He wished for this, for Kalim to disappear, but it hurt him. It's as if thorns grew within his heart.  
\---  
Soon after, help came. They were carrying Kalim's body, trying their best to keep him alive. Azul casted immediate healing spells onto him until they reached the hospital for emergency treatment.

Other members of the school arrived, at the hospital. Teachers, Kalim's parents, Jamil's parents and so are the other students arrived. Floyd was sad, seeing his favorite 'rakko-chan' getting treated.

"B-Brother... what did you... do?" Ortho was malfunctioning, realizing that his brother was part of this plan.

"Ortho... I'm sorry, I'm the worst brother you could ask for." Idia started tearing up, knowing that Ortho is upset with him.

"H-He didn't do anything wrong but why did you do that?! Isn't he your friend?! You're such a liar, brother!" Ortho ran away, going straight out to breathe in some air.

Idia was just standing still, crying and regretting what he did and contributed to this chaos. He didn't really want to but he had no choice after all. The dorm leaders tried to explained themselves, but their fellow residencies in their respective dorms were getting furious. Trey couldn't believe that he could do something to Kalim and he didn't want to have a word with Riddle, not unless Kalim is safe. Same goes for Cater, Ace and Deuce. Ruggie didn't really know what to feel about Leona, so is Jack. The twins were being distant to Azul. Floyd kept on checking upon Kalim by the window. Diasomnia was exempted from the event since they weren't invited in the first place. Vil can't help but feel hurt with what Rook and Epel said against him. Kalim's parents were weeping, seeing Kalim's current condition. The siblings who were part of these chaos talk, apologizing and were saying that they are going to accept whatever the punishment would be. Unexpectedly, Kalim's dad took them back to their homeland. The punishment he gave them were to live the life of Kalim. They need to know what Kalim had gone through from childhood. Whether they get poisoned or not, it's up to them to survive. On the other hand, Jamil's parents were standing in front of him. He tried to explain but as he lift his head, he met the eyes of his parents, disappointment can be seen.

"W-what have you done to the poor young heir...??" his mom couldn't believe that his son was the one who planned through this joke. Seeing his mother raise her hand, Jamil was ready, shutting his eyes, to receive the slap or punch that his parents would give him, but instead, pair of arms hugged him. He opened his eyes in shock because they didn't lay a hand on him.

"I can't even hit you because it was our promise to the young heir. Why would you do something like that, Jamil..."his parents were crying, knowing Kalim could either survive or not.

 _'So this is what Kalim meant. He had been protecting me after all. I'm so sorry, Kalim.'_ he thought, tears were on the edge of his eyes, threatening to fall sooner.

"M... I'm sorry, mom, dad. I didn't wish to end up like this." he burst into tears as well. Playing the cards wouldn't help him escape this reality that he had to put Kalim into.

Jamil did nothing but receive his parent's non-stop lecturing to him and they explained why Kalim let them go of their jobs and why he insisted to help them because he was really in love with him. He let him go and his family because Kalim didn't want to have his hate grew into something more.

Hours later, the doctor who was operating Kalim came out of the room.

"H-How is he?!"

"Good thing he survived, but I'm sorry to say that he's currently in coma. There are no specific days about his waking up but I hope he would survive the coma. He's now ready to be visited. He also suffered malnutrition and he seemed to be depressed, seeing all the cuts he had around his body. Please talk to him about his problems when he regained consciousness. In a nice and calm way, if I may say. That's all." the doctor explained briefly and left.

"Impossible..." Jamil fell down on his knees after what he heard. Kalim in coma? Why? What? How?! A lot of questions were swirling around his mind. He went outside to get some air. He sat in the bench, watching the night sky. He felt something damp his face. It was his tears. He was crying.  
Kalim was right, he took his kindness way too much for granted. He didn't realized that the reason that he doesn't get any beatings was because Kalim had been protecting him.

_'You'll finally be... able to live with freedom'_

_'...Don't cry. You're free.'_

_'I'm...glad to love you after all...'_

_'you really are kind... Jamil...'_

Hearing Kalim's last words before he drift into a long sleep, Jamil broke down, crying his eyes out. He didn't want to realized it sooner or later. But now that Kalim's under such heavy circumstances, he realized how much Kalim took a big part in his life. In his heart and mind as well. He needed to repay Kalim's kindness.

The night sky was crying as well, dwelling with Jamil's sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading! Next chapter would probably be posted around mid-September!


	5. Of Dreams and Nightmares (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Kalim entered the first phase of his nightmares. And it wouldn't stop there.

Kalim drift into a long sleep. It was dark. It was cold. He opened his eyes to only see nothing but darkness. He was walking into the darkness that his mind had been keeping in himself. 

"How depressing this place is." he uttered. 

It's as if he's walking in his own sea of the self-hatred he accumulated in his life. As he walk around nowhere in this dark, cold dream, familiar figures stood in front and beside of him. They're just silhouette figures, yet they were easily identified. 

_"I hate you! You shouldn't have existed!"_

_"NO ONE WOULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU WHOLE-HEARTEDLY!"_

_"You're nothing but just a person anyways!"_

_"You're such a nuisance."_

_"You're never fit to be a dorm leader!"_

_"I HATE YOU KALIM! REMEMBER THAT!"_

_"I NEVER LOVED YOU!"_

_"I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR AND BE GONE FOREVER!"_

He was walking pass these silhouettes that's been shouting at him non-stop on how useless he was. He can't help but let out tears. He knows it. He knows how useless he was, but still, he didn't want them to rub it even more harder on his face. It was as if putting salt on wounds. He was walking with shame as he lowered down his head, not wanting anymore of this hell.

"I know it already. Stop." he begged silently as he fell onto his knees, hand clenching onto his fabric clothes, trying to breathe.

Not long after, the silhouettes stood near him, the familiar figure of the person who he loved the most and believed his words pushed him off to somewhere. Kalim was falling out to a darker part of this roller coaster nightmare.

He was falling, deep under these sea of hurtful words. His eyes barely seeing. Trying to reach out in the light that was slightly visible, he tried to call for help.

"Help... anyone..." but no one. None of those silhouettes ttied to extend their hand. 

"No...I don't deserve any help..." letting his hand fall to rest with the flowing water deep under the sea. 

"Was I really a mistake? I didn't want to realize how much I fear everyone prying over my life."

"That's why I thought that even throughout these hardships of carrying this name, I thought that you accepted me as who I really am. Not this name that I carry."

"Maybe I was too trusty with them... What a mistake..." with the emotions of pain sense in his words, he closed his eyes, let this fall end on its own.

\----  
It's been two days since Kalim was under the state of coma, Jamil had been visiting him, trying to check if how he'd been. Seeing those dark, heavy-looking circles under his eyes, he wondered how many nights had he skipped sleep. Getting a chair, he sat beside of the hospital bed. He sees how Kalim sleeps peacefully, as if nothing's to worry about his surroundings. Gently, he hold Kalim's hand, trying to feel his warmth.

"Kalim... How've you been? It's been 2 days, you know. I wonder what kind of dream are you seeing now?" Jamil stated, with all emotions of guilt and regret. Before he placed back Kalim's hand on the bed, he realized how thin Kalim was. How drastic his body figure changed. He could even feel the line of cuts around his wrist.

As soon as he returned Kalim's hand in bed, he saw Kalim, crying. What could be happening? He wasn't even moving, yet tears are falling down his face.

"K-Kalim... Whatever you're dreaming, I'll be beside you. No need to fear, I hope." he sighed a deep breath.

"If only I could... say these words with confidence again." he stroked Kalim's soft, albino hair and wiped away the tears that had trailed down Kalim's face.

He sat on the chair and continued his monitoring upon Kalim.

\----

"This is... suffocating." Kalim tried to open his eyes, but it was impossible for him. He felt something heavy stuck in his heart. It's as if an anchor of all the emotions that spilled out during his overblot.

Soon after, he landed flat on a ground full of dead flowers. The surroundings were also dark, as if in the middle of the night. He tried his best to walk, searching for something to shelter into. He then saw a little house, no one residing on it. He entered and sleep, letting the darkness envelope around him.

\----

"I was never liked by people."

"I know that, but I didn't want to realize. I didn't want to be alone."

 _'You must be Kalim Al-Asim, right?! Let's be friends!'_ a person that he used to be his classmate said, grabbing his hands. But then, days later, everyone started to distance themselves to Kalim after what a sudden assassin attack took place during their class.

_'No...Don't leave me...'_

_'Sorry but, you're just gonna be a bother if I become friends with you, specially with the sudden attacks because you're here.'_ and just like that, he left him, his figure slowly disappearing.

 _'Jamil, why did they befriend me then?'_ crying in Jamil's embrace, while he pats him in the back.

_'Don't worry, you don't deserve them. I'm here, your true friend, Kalim. I would never betray you like they did.'_

"I was probably so desperate to have people like me."

"Because of my name, I can never be free to do things without getting harmed."

_'If you're from Asims, I cannot befriend you. I'm sorry.'_

_'You're rich, why don't you just buy a friend?'_

"Out of desperation, I tried to be dumb and carefree so as people would be fun to be friends with me." 

"It was worth it, I thought. But in the end, it still want enough."

"Having to believe the words _'I wouldn't betray you'_ ,I finally thought that I've treated that person right. I finally thought I found a treasure that I could keep forever with me because he was so true with his words." 

"I finally thought I found the person that I could give my everything. The person that I could trust whole-heartedly and sincerely." 

"I finally thought that I found that person who sees me as me and not by the name 'son of the Asims', but no."

"I was betrayed in the end. Nothing more is as painful as betrayal and to think that even your family would try to assassinate you. How cruel."

_'I hate you, Kalim. I never loved you.'_

_'You'll never have any friends.'_

"I'm sorry but, I just wanted to be friends with someone. I don't want to be alone."

_'You shouldn't have existed'_

"Maybe you're all right. It caused me everything, but in the end, it was also me who lost everything."

"If only I could be born once again, I don't want to be part of the Asims. I want to live life normally, where I have friends that are true, families that love me truly and would take care of each other. A very important person who'll be willing to do the same sacrifices I did."

"If only..."

Kalim once again, fall into another cold, dark, empty place where no one could ever see a light. He entered another see of nightmares. 

\-----

There were still no signs of Kalim waking up. It's been a week. How long is he going to stay unconscious? This was making everyone worried that Kalim might never even wake up again. But who's was it? It's them anyways. They've pushed him to his breaking point.

"I'm sorry, but even I don't know how long he could be in a deep sleep. But let's stay positive that he'll still wake up." the doctor tried his best to cheer up the atmosphere but it's not helping at all.

When the doctor left, the dorm leaders were thinking of what they are going to do for Kalim to at least, respond to them. But they didn't want to push Kalim even more the the edge. He already cost almost his life, and now he's here in the hospital, in all white garments and with a dextrose on his hand. Oxygen mask on his mouth and nose. It was the only thing that is keeping him breathing. They don't want to harm him anymore, nor hurt his feelings again. How funny they thought it was.


	6. Of Dreams and Nightmares (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to the first part.
> 
> What did Kalim saw and realized in his roller coaster of nightmares?

When Kalim woke up, he was surprised to see that the flowers that were once dead when he laid on them were alive and blooming. It was as if, giving hope to someone. He sat up, looking around. No one was around, he thought. He stood up and took a stroll around the garden of the mysterious flowers and there he saw a child, watering some plants and squatting down. A child that was so familiar to him. 

"Jamil...?" 

The kid look at him, confused as to why that person know him. Then, he came into a conclusion about who he was. 

"W-who are you?! Why do you know my name?!" Jamil tried to rush away from him but stopped when Kalim said a word. 

"I-I'm Kalim and...I'm probably here to see you." Kalim said, standing still in his place. 

"For what reason?"

"I'm here to... apologize." He knelt down and bow down while he speak. 

"I'm here to apologize to you, Jamil, for carrying me out all these years. I'm sorry for even ever existing. I-I'm...I'm sorry.

Kalim looked up, only to see the expression of anger and frustration painted in Jamil's face. 

"Because of you...I never had a good memory to treasure." tears fell down his face. Kalim stood up to give him a hug, but got rejected as he slapped away Kalim's hand and disappeared within the sight. 

Kalim stood emotionless because he had been through many negativities. He just want to mend things before he disappears. It left a bitter taste within him, wanting to just kill himself off and never return.  
\-------  
The sound of the door opening was heard in Kalim's room. Someone entered his room to check upon him. 

"I'm back, Kalim." Jamil placed the food that he brought in a table near Kalim. 

"You're still sleeping huh, sleepyhead." he utter, a small guilty smile forming in his lips. 

"Do you even know how long you've been sleeping? That's a lot of time that you could have spent better." 

"I know you wouldn't respond to me but you see, I'm trying to look back our memories and the things I've done wrong to you. So..."

"You better wake up soon." Jamil lean to kiss Kalim's forehead and rested his head in the bed, sounds of the machines only taking up the space of noise in the room.  
\--------  
Wandering in the woods, Kalim tried to find something that could put an end to his existence. To think that even the little Jamil in his nightmares hate him, he wanted to disappear. 

He saw a cliff and tried to jump off, but someone pulled him backwards. Surprisingly, it was a shadow but has the same figure as him. 

"I'm you, Kalim. I'm here to help you out."

"H-huh...? What do you meant by that?" 

"I'm you... but your imperfections and emotions, Kalim."

"I see... If you're my emotions as well, wouldn't that make you happier that I'll be nowhere to exist anymore?" 

"No...You should continue living." 

"Hahahahaha..." Kalim let out a laugh, genuine and a cheerful, yet, a hint of sadness as well. 

"And why should I?? Hahahaha... W-why should I continue living if I brought nothing but pain and hurt others?" 

"Because... Because you have to prove them that you are more than that, Kalim." his imperfections' shadow hugged him, giving him an assurance that if no one's gonna be their, his imperfections are still with him and would helpt him in his life. 

"Hahahaha... I-I hope I do have the courage to... uwaaaaa" Kalim can't help any longer tha pain from the past roller coaster of nightmares and sadness that he felt. The heavy feeling in his heart, he wanted to let them go. He hugged back his shadow, crying out loud his heavy emotions that he kept. 

After some moments of reconciliation, Kalim and his imperfections walked around, having a talk. Then and there, Kalim talked how he brought pain to other. He also told his shadow how his one and only trusted person betrayed him. 

"You know, there were moments that when I'm not looking at Jamil, I could feel that he wants me to die. I once caught him actually." 

"Caught?" 

Kalim looked down on his hands as the two thumbs were rubbing each other, hesitant to tell what he saw. 

"Yeah... caught. I caught him raising his hand and closing them into a tight, closed palm. You know, as if wanting to choke the air out of me."

"Well, isn't that why you should return soon?" 

"I guess. I want to be away from reality and live my fantasies, at least. That's the only way I can live my life without hurting anyone else but myself." Kalim stood up to pick up some flowers and made a flower crown. 

"You've been strong, you know." 

"You're kidding me! I was never strong... Never once strong and smart in their eyes." Kalim placed the hand-made flower crowns in his shadow of imperfections. 

"But you know, you're pretty amazing. Thank you!" 

His shadow wiped away the tears that were once again forming in Kalim's eyes. 

"Let's take a walk!" 

"Sure, of course." 

They walked into the ends of the fields of beautiful, yet lifeless flowers at night.  
\-------  
Everyday, random people pay Kalim a visit to see if he had been doing well or even had woken up already. There would be times that they would sing him a lullaby, which, Kalim within the sea of nightmares, could hear.  
\-------  
_'As long as you feel that the rain's with youー🎶  
You will never, ever be ー🎶  
Everything will be alrightー🎶'_

Cater was singing, hoping it would reach Kalim in his dreams. Alongside him was Lilia, who was backing up Cater's vocals. 

"Hey, Lilia-chan~That's not how it works!" Cater joke at Lilia, which cause Lilia to answer peacefully. 

"Of course it is! That's how I do it. You should not underestimate a man who lived out during the ages of music's evolution." 

And soon, the room was filled with happy laughters. Silver, Rook, and Ruggie were laughing with them as well. They all hope that their laughter could reach out Kalim as well. 

Outside the room stood Jamil, looking at how they were interacting despite Kalim's condition. It's been a month since Kalim's consciousness left him. 

Silver approached Kalim's sleeping body, caressing its cheeks that he missed pinching. 

"Are we reaching up to you? Better wake up soon, dummy. We've missed your happy energy, you know." Silver knelt down, not wanting to show weakness, but the tears in his eyes betrayed him as they fell. Lilia immediately pat Silver's back, assuring that his friend will be fine sooner or later. 

\------------  
_'As long as you feel that the rain's with youー🎶  
You will never, ever be ー🎶  
Everything will be alright"ー🎶' _

"Hmmmm?? I could here someone singing." the shadow looked at Kalim's face, seeing how he looked, he must be familiar with the song. 

"It's the song that me, Cater, and Lilia made. I still remember the lyrics. I've made the lyrics by the time I realized things about Jamil, but I didn't want to tell anyone since I don't want them to think bad about him." Kalim smiled, closed his eyes and continued the lyrics of the song. 

_'I thought of dying because I never felt belongー🎶  
To this world full of lies with an unknown futureー🎶  
Crying alone, blaming myself for who I amー🎶  
La~la la la laー🎶'_

Kalim sang to his hearts content. He somehow felt the another heavy feeling. As he opened his eyes, flashbacks of Jamil's betrayal, along with his friends and siblings's hatred towards him. They were hurting him. He didn't want to realize that. 

"You're getting anxious again, you know." the shadow hugged him and pat his back and ruffled his hair. 

"I don't know what to feel anymore but pain. I don't want anymore of these..." 

"I guess it's time for you to go back. You have to show them what you've got and feel free to express your true feelings." 

"But...I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." 

"But did they think twice about hurting you? You should fight for yourself too, ok? I'm with you no matter what!" 

As Kalim hold his imperfections' hand, they got transported into another dimension. 

"This place...?" 

"I'm here to return your soul to your body." a mysterious figure in black appeared before them. 

"But before that, how did you feel in your journey of dreams? your flashbacks as well?" he asked, handing him a fruit. 

"They were painful and they hurt me. But, aside from that...I realized that I don't know what to feel anymore." Kalim answered.

"And why is that? Because of their hatred towards you?" 

The question didn't stop Kalim from having waters in his eyes. 

"I-I trusted them...I treated them more than a friend... I-I loved him more than a servant, a brother. I believed everyone who I thought were my friends... I just want to be loved as who I really am. I just wanna be respected as Kalim, myself, and not by my title as the future heir. I never wanted to anyways...I-if only I can be reborn as someone else... "

"Awww you poor thing... But I cannot just put you to any body. More than that, you should return soon." 

"Yeah, I-I probably guess so too. Thank you very much though." Kalim bowed down as low as he can as a sign of respect. 

"I will return you to your world now. But I will take one thing from you." he opened the portal and sent Kalim. As the portal closed, he spoke. 

"I shall take away your feelings of happiness. It should be them who'll find a way to return that smile and happiness in you. You've been strong, it's time for your happiness to rest for a while." As he finished, he disappeared, as well as the dark realms Kalim was before.  
\----------------  
It was a fine day in a Friday morning. All the dorm leaders, vice leaders, and their members payed a visit to Kalim. The first years were having a talk, small, but a fun talk for them. The second years were doing their homeworks, the third years were using their gadgets. The dorm leaders and Jamil, on the other hand, were sitting near Kalim. Jamil's hand was holding Kalim's. It was all fine and quiet for a while. Then, Jamil felt a movement from Kalim. He looked at Kalim, seeing he was opening his eyes. 

"K-Kalim...?!"

They all looked at the body that was once asleep in the hospital bed.  
\-------  
He felt a hand holding his. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing he was in a hospital. 

'Why...' 

"K-Kalim...?!" Jamil exclaimed. 

He looked on his side, seeing Jamil's face out of all the members in the room. 

"..." 

"K-Kalim!!" the others exclaimed as well, running to hug him. The dorm leaders hugged him first, but he was trying to go out of their hug, for he felt uncomfortable. Specially knowing what they've done to him back in the dorms of Scarabia. 

"W... will you let go...? I don't feel comfortable..." Kalim spoke, with difficulty since he just woke up. 

They let go when they heard Kalim's voice. A cold and emotionless one. 

The first years immediately called for a doctor and some teachers from their school as well. They explained how Kalim had already woken up from his month-long sleep. The teachers immediately gone to the hospital after hearing the news.  
\---------  
"He's doing good now. Just let him rest and adjust since he just had woken up and he had his surgery as well. It's best to let him be for a while." the doctor explained. With no one asking anymore questions, he permitted himself to leave them for a while.

Kalim was just there, sitting in his hospital bed. Even though he was there, something felt off. 

They let him take a good rest for at least 3 days. After that, they've returned and tried to talk to him. Talking to him was... exhausting. Exhausting in a matter that you feel drain because of his cold, short, and painful replies. 

When Jamil, along with everybody else since they thought Jamil could trigger back Kalim's happiness once again, tried to talk with him. But they were wrong. 

"Kalim...How've you been?" Jamil asked in a calming manner. 

"Nothing. I don't know. Maybe you could answer that." Kalim replied, still looking in the window. 

"You know, we're trying to help you. At least, can you try giving me a good answer?" 

Kalim just looked at him. His eyes felt lifeless to look at. There was no spark, no light, no shine visible. Jamil felt himself flinched, but he had to hide that. He wants to help his friend. He just looked at Jamil furiously but immediately returned his gaze in the window that shows him a scenery of the beautiful sunset. Finally, Kalim spoke. 

"Jamil... what are we?"

"We're friends and...lovers... aren't we?" Jamil nervously answered him. 

"How strange...hahahaha..." Kalim laughed at that thought of them as lovers and friends, after all those? After those betrayals and attempts to kill him, they were still friends? lovers? Kalim suddenly remembered that Jamil told him he never loved him. 

"I thought you never loved me?"

Everyone in the room gasped. Jamil felt tears run down. That's right, he had to remember. He was the one who brought Kalim to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics of the songs is actually mine. I composed that lyrics last year. Thank you for reading!! Updating would not be sure when. I will try my best to update as soon as I could!! Have a good day!


	7. Maybe We're Both Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalim finally returned to the palace to bid them a goodbye and went to Night Raven College to continue what he left there (his studies). What would happen to Kalim then?

It's been 3 days since Kalim was discharge of the hospital. On those 3 days of resting, Kalim and his father had a talk.

"Father, I'll go back to Night Raven College." Kalim said, determination could be heard from those words.

"I'm allowing you to, but, are you sure you're fine with that?" his concerned father worries about his son's condition.

"Yes. I'm going to be someone new. I'm no longer the person who brought misery to everyone in that dorm. But, I will not take the position for dorm leader, or even vice dorm leader. So... can I?" Kalim asked, eyes looking with a soft gazed, sadness can be seen within those eyes. They were no longer sparkling with happiness, nor hope.

Having no other choice, his dad agreed. When Kalim got discharged of the hospital, they returned to their palace. Kalim walks slowly because of the recent operation they had to do to his body. Walking way straight to his room, the siblings who were punished because of their poisoning plans to their brother came to talk to him.

"Brother... Can we have a talk?" one of them spoke.

Kalim just looked at them, ignored, and went to his room immediately. He didn't want to have a word with anyone of them anymore. He didn't want any toxic people interfere his second life anymore.

He packed the things he'll be needing when he get back to school. For now, he at least should rest for a day or two before going back to school.

It was time for their dinner. Everyone gathered around, so is Kalim. He sat as far as he could from his siblings. Dinner was... quiet. It wasn't the same as before. Kalim was eating normally. He was quiet and check his food immediately before eating it. It wasn't poisoned, so he was able to eat in peace. It was nerve-racking because of the awkward silence from the family. Even the servants were getting worried. After everyone finished their meal, Kalim looked at his father, his eyes telling him he needed to tell something.

"Looks like Kalim, my son, has an announcement. Do as you wish, son." his father gave Kalim the authority to speak what he had in his mind.

"I've come into a decision. I'm... I'll no longer take the position as the heir of the family."

Everyone was shocked with the sudden announcement. Even his father was shocked. Questions of why, what's the matter, and is there a problem could be heard in the banquet.

"I'm not interested in being the heir anyways. I would be even glad if it would be someone with an interest would be taking over the position. You have these people anyways." Kalim responded and point his fingers to those siblings who poisoned him.

"I just want to have a normal life. I don't want any competency with the position anymore. And besides, if it means death for me to having that positions, I better let go of it and give it to those who are in thirst of the position. That's all." he said coldly and moved his chair.

"Thank you for the food." still having a hard time to walk, he made his way to his room, cleaned up his wound, and slept.

The following days were unbelievably peaceful for Kalim. He would take strolls in the gardens at peace, eat without any hesitation on checking the food, and such. It was as if savoring the last moments without any harm before leaving the palace. No one ever tried to bother him anymore.

Finally, he managed to, somehow, recover immediately from his operation and was ready to leave the palace to go back to the school.

"I'm not going back to the palace even on the holdays. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just, enjoy that moment when I'm not around. That would be for the best." he said, hugging his parents. 

He hops on his magic carpet, waved a goodbye, and bid an assurance.

"I'll be fine. See you!" And with that, he left and returned to Night Raven College.

Upon stepping a foot at the school, everyone looks at him. They were surprised to see him back. He had no time to waste with the gazes of others. He went straight to Crowley since the headmaster knew he was coming today. They immediately prepared the mirror to look onto Kalim's soul.

"You belong to Scarabia." it uttered.

"I guess you're really essential to that dorm. Let's go and check your room." Crowley guided him to the mirror. As soon as they got into the mirror, everyone immediately stopped what they were doing. Surprised, guilt, happiness, and many other emotions could be seen from the different students that are residing in Scarabia.

"Is your dorm leader around?" Crowley asked.

"E-Ah! Yes! He's in his room. Should I call out for him?" a student asked.

"Please do. We'll have a talk for a while." Crowley smiled and they waited for Jamil to appear.

"Headmaster Crowley, I heard you called for-- Kalim...?" Jamil stopped his tracks as soon as he saw Kalim.

"Yes! I'm here to talk about Asim-kun's previous room. Is it kept clean? If so, please help him sort out his-/" before he could finish, he was cut off by Kalim.

"No, thanks, Headmaster. The things I've brought are nothing important anyways. I can handle my stuffs well. And as for the room, can I take the room that is located the farthest here in the dorm?" his words were cold and very new to everyone, so even the headmaster had no choice but to fulfill his student's wish. For he is kind, as he says.

The day ended quite good for Kalim. He was able to unpack his things, fixed his new room. He made sure that every window and anything that could possibly used as hidden spots for assassins were immediately blocked. He was satisfied. Not quite big than his original room before, but, it was peaceful. Maybe for the fact that it was located the farthest in the dorm. Noise from the main dorm building wouldn't even reach him. He was fine with this.

 _'Knock Knock'_ the door created a sound.

"Kalim? It's me, Jamil."

No response. Kalim didn't give his response.

"U-um... Is it ok if we could talk? D-do you, perhaps, need help with unpacking?" Jamil waited for his answer.

"No, I don't need your help. I'm done, anyways." Kalim gave him a short answer. But even from the other side of that door, the coldness could still be sense.

"O-Oh... I see. Can we, at least, just talk then?" Jamil wanted to talk to him so bad.

Kalim sigh. He went to open the door, and there stood Jamil. His face is painted with guilt and sadness.

"What do you want?" Kalim leaned on the wall, crossed his arms, and waited for Jamil to talk.

"Can we...go inside your room? It's kinda private." he didn't bother to look at him in the eyes, fearing that he would be looked on with hatred.

Kalim moved out of the way, let Jamil enter and sit somewhere. Kalim remained standing, leaning on the wall. Jamil sat on the floor, along with the pillows in the mat.

"So...um...I just want to talk about what happened from the past months..." Jamil was still looking down, avoiding Kalim's gazes.

"..."

"I'm such a fool. I didn't know that because of you, my parents did not hit me anymore whenever I do wrong to you. I didn't realize that it was because of you. And... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that I hate you. I-I don't really hate you. I just... I just want to be free. Maybe yes, I did lie at some point, but... I still didn't want you to go and disappear just like that. But I am truly sorry... "Jamil finally looked up to meet the gaze of Kalim. He was terrified. Kalim looked at him with hatred and disbelief. His eyes never shined the same way.

Kalim chuckled.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Do you even hear yourself, _Jamil_?! You say _you don't hate me? Are you sure?_ Then what about that plan of yours and my siblings shaming me around the whole crowd of this school?! You want to be free? _Don't fucking give me that answer!_ I already gave your freedom and even gave your family enough money to sustain everything that you and your family need in order to continue living.You know what... You don't know what you are saying. Let me fix it for you." Kalim walked towards Jamil and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You only wanted me to disappear. That explains your reasons of betrayal and shaming. You wanted to kill me, didn't you? Fine, _I'll give you the authority for that_." Kalim let go of him and threw some knives beside Jamil.

"Pick whatever you want to use and go ahead. Kill me. In that way, you'll be free as much as you want to be." Kalim stand still, open his arms and wait.

Jamil didn't move, he just cried. He didn't know what to do.

"K-Kalim, please... *hic*...Don't drive me insane like this..." he continue to let his tears down.

"Jamil, I'm allowing you to kill me. The one and only best friend that I treated, oh wait! Even lover. See? I gave you so much that you could ever want. I only wanted to love someone who I know wouldn't hate me. I was wrong anyways. I guess we're just both selfish." He laid down on his bed. 

"Get out. You still need to do a lot of things tomorrow, dorm leader Jamil." 

With that, Jamil stood up and dash out of Kalim's room, running to his own room.

"I hate you..." Kalim cried and drift to his own wonderland of dreams.

The next morning, Kalim woke up on his own. He proceed to eat his breakfast that he cooked for himself. After that, he washed his plates and took a bath, cleaned his wound and wore his school uniform. Surprisingly, Kalim did not wear anymore his turban or even his hair accessories. He wore his school uniform as neat as how a normal student in the campus should wear it. He gathered everything he needed for class and walked down the halls of Scarabia Dorms. He immediately proceed to the mirror and went to class.


	8. No Longer Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalim started to take his classes as normally as he could, yet, people around still can't catch up with the new Kalim in their school.

Upon entering the Mirror Chambers, the students who saw him immediately looked at him, judging and whispered things about him.

_'Isn't he the former leader of Scarabia who was shamed by the current one?'_

_'He sure got the guts to return after what he did.'_

And other words of hate. But, it didn't bother him anymore. He already prepared himself for this. Some though, were surprised for his look. He was wearing the prescribed school uniform, without his usual turban on his head. They were shock to see how he changed his look and something about him was off as well. When they look at his face, they saw what was missing. He no longer wore a smile, nor had those flashy-looking garnet, ruby red eyes. What he served was this cold, emotionless look he had on his face.

Walking down the hallways were the same as the situation from the Mirror Chambers. He reached his first class for the day, sat farthest so that no one would realize or disturb him. Classes were about to start around 30 minutes, so he went outside of the classroom for a while.

"Huh?! Isn't that sea otter-chan?!"

Looking to his left, he saw Floyd and Jade. Happy and excited was seen in Floyd's eyes. He ran to hug Kalim, only to be stopped by his twin and reminded him that he shouldn't squeeze Kalim too hard or else, his wound from the surgery would open. Kalim let Floyd hug him anyways. He did hug back because it would look disrespectful to not hug back a person.

"Jade, Floyd, why are you still here in the hallwa-Kalim-san?" Azul exclaimed as he enter the scene. He saw Kalim after not seeing him for like days. He was indeed surprised but, he needed to know Kalim's reason of return.

"Umm...Why-"

"Why am I here, is what you're gonna ask, right? Don't worry, I'm not here to take revenge. I'm also not here to talk or even communicate to any of you leaders. After all, I never really fit on the standard of a leader anyway. I'm just here to continue my education. If I continue to study, I can finally be intelligent, right?" Kalim answered.

The trio had their eyes grew wide from what the former Scarabia Leader said. Floyd unconsciously had his hug come to loose. 

"If you may excuse me." Kalim let himself out of Floyd's loose hug and walked back to the classroom.

His actions left the trio shunned. They didn't knew that Kalim wouldn't be anywhere near the same him anymore. It left them speechless, specially Azul. It kinda hurt him because obviously, Kalim hated him now as clear as the broad light in the morning. The way he also refuted Azul with his own words he uttered to the white-haired former dorm leader before was also wise enough to take Azul's guard down.

 _'To think that he will use my own words to me one day...'_ Azul thought. 

_ring ring_

Azul's phone rang and checked that he received a message from the dorm leaders. It seems like they have a very urgent meeting to call. And so, Azul left the twins to go to his dorm leader meeting sessions, having the twins more on to go to their own classes. 

On the other hand, when Kalim returned to the classroom, it was still him and his bag that was present. Rather than wasting his energy with the people he used to talk friendly with, he doze off on his desk. He set an alarm 15 minutes early before the classes starts. 

While Kalim was taking a nap, students started to come in, one by one. They somehow noticed a student having a nap on the last seat that seem to be pretty far for them so they usually took the seats either on the front, middle and such angles where the lectures could be seen easier. As soon as Silver entered the classroom, he sat near the sleeping figure. 

It was almost time for their first class. Kalim's alarm started to play, waking him up. Good thing is that the alarm on his phone was only on vibrate mode so he wouldn't have to bother others. He rubbed his eyes and fixed whatever he had to before sitting straight, looking onto the window as he let time pass by. 

When the students started to realize that the sleeping figure is about to wake up, they glanced at him for they are not aware that he was already back. Seeing those ruby red eyes, white-silvery hair, how could they not realize that it was Kalim? Was it because he is wearing the appropriate school uniform properly? Was it because his turban was nowhere in his head anymore? Or was it because the aura that he had been emitting since a while ago? They didn't know. 

"Kalim!" they heard someone exclaimed and saw that Silver was the one who called out for the former Scarabia Dorm Leader. Seeing how Silver looked shock, they, for sure, knew that even Silver didn't realize that it was his friend. 

"Oh... It's you, Silver." Kalim just said and glanced once again onto the window. 

_Something's not right_ they thought. 

Some students who were in the class were actually involved in the incident that happened back then on the dorms of Scarabia. They still feel guilty for what they did to him. They wanted him to just shut the bright personality he has. But, they seemed to get out of control with their desire that it somehow lead to humiliating the young heir.

"Good morning students- Oh, you're back, Kalim Al-Asim." Trein said. 

"Yes, sir. Good morning. But please do not mention my surname anymore. I no longer consider myself as part of that family, sir." Kalim greeted. How he mentioned his desire to not be called as an Asim was as cold as a freezing winter. 

Students, and Trein himself, were taken aback with the Kalim they have in class now. 

"I- I understood. I respect your desicision if that's what you want. Let's proceed for today's lesson." And with that, Trein began his lesson as usual. 

The students were still feeling uneasy about Kalim's drastic change. They decided to apologize individually to him after class. 

Class ended, Kalim was ready to leave the classroom first after Trein had dismissed them. As he was about to go out of the room, he was called out by a group of his classmates. He quickly realize that these students were involved at what happened back there. 

"Kalim-san... Umm..." 

"I apologize but, I have something urgent. Good day." and he left, not bothering to look back at them. 

_"But, we would like to apologize..."_ were the words that was stuck on their heads. 

Kalim made his way to the quiet campus' courtyard. He sat on the benches available and eat his own cooked meals. The food was, somehow, tasting good for a beginner like him. He continued to eat his meal and he sensed someone was looking at him. Looking at the date on his phone, it was the month of April. Good thing there were no events for that month, at least, so he did not need to talk to any of the dorm leaders, maybe except for Malleus. He continued to finish his meal before he started to pick up his things and left the yard to roam around the campus hallway. He went straight to the library since he has 3 hours vacant time before the next subject, so he used his time wisely by reading textbooks.

 _'Isn't that from the family of the Asims?_ ' were mostly the words that occurred throughout the library. They were taken aback that Kalim, known as the _leader who loves party and not that good in academics_ , was in the library, reading a stack of books on the table.

Meanwhile, the dorm leaders had an urgent meeting.

"What's with the sudden meeting?" Riddle asked as he took a seat.

"It seems like the headmaster gave us a budget for our dorm's necessities. He also said that we will be having some kind of event that will happen around the last week next month." Vil explained the details given to him by the headmaster since he was the first to arrive a while ago.

"I see. We'll just have to wait for the next meeting with the headmaster then." Azul fixed his glasses, picking up the papers set on his respective desk. He turned to look at Jamil. He seemed to be down, or somehow, worse than being down. 

"Jamil-san, is everything alright?" Azul asked, seeing Jamil startled with the sudden call for his name. 

"Oh-- I'm sorry, I don't feel quite in the mood today actually." 

"Is this about Kalim-san? The reason why you seem to be down?" Azul asked out of curiosity. 

"What?! Kalim's back?!" Riddle stood up as he heard the news. 

"How did you know that?" Vil followed.

"Oh! I think I was having a hallucination a while ago. So he's really back..." Idia spoke through his gadget. 

Leona was just sleeping. Not giving any attention to what's happening.

"I can't really say it's about Kalim. He just... I don't know how to explain." Jamil said, trying not to stutter at all. 

"I may say that I experience that a while ago."

They listened to what Azul said. 

"So you're saying that he returned just to continue his studies? Nothing more? Nothing less?" the other leaders asked. 

"Apparently, that seems the only reason why he is back. Am I right, Jamil-san?" 

"Y-yeah... I guess so. He really didn't talked much to me since his return. And what happened last night was also not quite a good thing. Things went wrong last night, so I guess I can't approach him easily now." Jamil was rubbing his thumbs, feeling guilty to what he had ever done. 

"We all do,honestly speaking. We did the wrong thing." 

"And we are paying the price for it" Idia added Riddle's sentence. 

"For now, that ends the meeting today. We'll just have to wait for the headmaster's next meeting call. I'll get going to class." Vil dismissed. 

Everyone went out of the meeting room and went to their respective classes. Except Malleus because he wasn't invited and Leona remained in the room because he was sleeping.


	9. Can we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jamil finds out what Kalim had planned out before. What could it be?

Kalim managed to finish almost half of the books he had on his table by 5 o'clock in the afternoon. He filled up a sheet where he listed all the remaining books he needed to read later in his room. Upon placing the paper in the respective container, he immediately left and had a realization that he was the only student who was still in the library.

It was already pass sunset, he stepped his foot in the mirror chambers. Shouldering a bag with the books he borrowed, he walked inside the mirror and immediately got into Scarabia. He walked past everyone, not bothering to greet any of them.

"K-Kalim." A voice so familiar, Kalim didn't have to turn around and looked at him. He just stopped on his tracks.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Are you going to join dinner with us? You know, like the usual thing we do here in Scarabia." Jamil stated while hiding his shivers.

"Bold of you to assume that I would. Go on, you're not related with me anymore anyways." Kalim said, didn't even bother to take a glance. 

"If then, can I at least ask how your day is? Does your body feel sore with your wounds? I-I could help you clean them up if you want. But-//" 

"Oh please! Would you _stop acting_ like you _care?!_ " and with that said, Jamil flinched. He felt cold sweat tear down from his body. Cold shivers were sent to his spine. He didn't know what to do to convince Kalim to talk properly with him. 

"I have other things to do. Go back to your dinner event. I'm not going anyways.", Kalim mentioned, and continued to walk towards the halls, leading him to his room, leaving Jamil all flustered and visible emotion of hurt could be evident.

Jamil' P.O.V.

"K-Kalim..." under heavy sigh.

Jamil let out a heavy sigh. Sigh where pain and regret could be heard. He wanted this. To be free, right? So why did he have to try push Kalim's limits and his anyways? He didn't have to serve the young noble anymore. He didn't have to take care of him. So, why?

"I have to go back now for the others." Jamil turned around, spacing out as he walks aways. The distance between him and Kalim from the hallway's getting enormously far.

He did everything the same as usual. He had to take over the dorm just like how he used to want to. He got higher grades just like months before Kalim's arrival at the college. He was able to rise up from his former position. But, no matter what the things he now excels at, he still felt empty. After Kalim's incident of taking his life and almost dying, he felt guilt and regret eat him. He reflected with everything that Kalim had done for him.

Surely, he did hate Kalim, but it was all because of his position. He never thought of what Kalim could have possibly experienced without him around. He never considered what Kalim might have gone through as well. He didn't thought of how Kalim might have been suffering from the pressure he had as well. Knowing that Kalim only trusted him in his life, he realized how wrong he was.

"If only I talked and sorted things out with Kalim, maybe this wouldn't happened." He said as he clenched his fists, almost digging his fingernails in his hand.

Dinner event had finished. Jamil and the assigned students for the week cleaned the dishes and other things around that must be cleaned before going back to their respective rooms. Jamil, now obtaining the position as the head of the dorm, was moved to a bigger room. It was rather private and much more spacious than his previous one. One could say it's almost the same room as Kalim's previous room.

"Kalim's previous room? Now that I think about it, I have to clean that room today." Jamil uttered, soon, standing up and making a trip to Kalim's old room.

He started to clean the floors, then the beds and pillows, followed by cabinets, and finally, the clothes. Both the ones hanged and folded.

Going through some of the hanged clothes, Jamil felt something in on of the pockets from it. He grabbed the clothing, and immediately searched for the thing he felt from its pocket.

It was a small, red box. 

"A box? What could this be?" He opened the box and there it was. Two rings. One named Jamil Viper, while the other as Kalim Al-Asim.

It was a couple ring. Jamil felt tears stream down a bit.

_He was supposed to propose?_

He immediately searched for more in the pockets and he was able to retrieve a piece of paper. More on like, a folded one. It was a letter. Kalim himself wrote the letter. It was a love letter for Jamil. Written in the letter was a message of how happy and grateful Kalim is for having Jamil in his life. The letter speaked the truths about Kalim's true feelings for Jamil.

It turns out that Kalim had been waiting for the right time to propose and as written in the letter, the day where the event of Jamil overblotting was supposed to be the day of his proposal ended up into a huge chaos, leading to Kalim and Jamil's friendship drift far away from their reach.

"I'm so stupid. In the end, I was the one who took Kalim's kindness for granted." Jamil cried.

After cleaning the room and crying out, he locked the room and returned to his own room, bringing along with him the letter and the ring box.

The next day came. Kalim, as usual, started his day, an hour before the usual time for the other students to prepare.

Upon arriving at the mirror, he saw Jamil standing there.

 _'What a great start for the day'_ thought the white-haired noble.

"Ah! Kalim, good morning." Jamil greet, giving off a soft smile.

"You know, I don't want to be rude early in the morning, but I don't need your sugar-coated greetings and smiles. Will you please move?" Kalim stood with his arms crossed, confidence overflowing from his posture.

"O-Oh...Sorry. But, can I talk to you later in my room?" Jamil asked, not wanting to meet Kalim's cold gazes because he knows he will get hurt if he looks at them.

"Whatever, I'll try maybe. But I wouldn't promise you that I'll go. Now will you move?" Kalim uttered, walking pass Jamil as he steps out of the way.

"I'll see you later, Kalim." Jamil stated as soon as Kalim entered the mirror.

Kalim wondered what they will be talking about later? He didn't want to think so much about it so he went straight to the classroom to read some books.

_'How frustrating.'_


	10. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jamil and Kalim talked about something that could probably regain their relationship. That's what the other thought of.

Afternoon arrived, Kalim went to the library once again to borrow new books that he'll need. After that, he went back to the dorms to place the books in his room.

As he placed the books on their designated place, Kalim sat for a while and doesn't feel comfortable with what Jamil said. Wondering what he would ask are almost equal to hundreds of outcomes. He didn't want to stressed himself much with the possible questions the former lover would ask later.

It was already time for Kalim to head over for a trip to Jamil's room. The main dorm building was still the same. Red skies visible, the fountain that is placed in the center of the dorm with continuous water flow, the pillars and walls that were decorated with extravagant golden-color designs, they were the same. Yet, it wasn't lively. The atmosphere of happiness and joy was nowhere to be sense in the corners of the hallways. He didn't bother, after all, he wasn't the dorm leader anymore. So why care for it?

Alas! Kalim has finally arrived in front of Jamil's room. He was about to knock on the door, when suddenly, the door opened on its own. Without any further ado, he entered the room. Surprisingly, Jamil was the one who opened the door without any magic used.

"Thank you for coming. I knew it was your presence that I felt in the other side of the door. Have a seat wherever you feel comfortable." Jamil gestured, letting Kalim make himself feel at home.

"No need, I won't be staying any longer than I planned. Get straight to the point. What do you want?" Kalim darted his ruby-red gems that were burning with anger. His eyebrows were also furrowed, as if stating his annoyance.

Jamil sat on his bed, and started talking about the past. The past that Kalim didn't want to go back to.

"I don't know what to say to you, after all I had hurt you. I'm _really really sorry_ for what I've done to you. It might be late, but it's better than never, right? Like how you often said, it's better than taking it in. It was my mistake. I-I didn't consider what you would be feeling. It was me who became selfish just because I wanted freedom. The freedom that I felt 2 months before you transferred here, I just want to continue that, but you came and my feelings of resentment started to grow. But now I know what you've experienced as well and I feel so sorry. It might end up in vain, but forgive me, Kalim. I really am _sorry_." Jamil bowed his head, showing his sincerity about this. He didn't want to look up until Kalim speaks.

Kalim laughed. A laugh that sent chills and cold shivers at Jamil, which could probably haunt him later in his sleep. 

"You? Apologizing for how you treated and hurt me? If you never knew what I experienced, admit it _Jamil_ , that you will continue to destroy my well-being for your sake. Am I right? Or perhaps it is also my mistake? You were happy about what you've done to me, aren't you? Where is that happy laugh you uttered when I had nothing else left to show? Tell me what your intentions are, _Jamil Viper_." Kalim was so mad that his face had already burnt from the anger he was suppressing. 

"I have no ill intentions anymore, Kalim."

"And how can I believe that?" 

Jamil pulled out the box he found and the letter from his pockets.

"I-I found these in your old room. I kept it clean ever since you were unconscious for almost a month. And I realized that I was wrong. I want you back, Kalim. Is it possible for us to come back to how we used to be? And then I realized how much you love me when I saw these rings in your pocket. I wanted to reciprocate those feelings with my true feelings, Kalim. That's why please, take the other ring if you want to fix everything I've done and have a better rapport. And don't if you have already made up your mind." he knelt down, opening the box that had rings made for each of them. 

Kalim approached, looked down at the rings that he remembered keeping as a surprise for Jamil on that certain day. He was about to take the other ring, yet, he didn't want to experience the same roller coaster ride that he was given by Jamil. 

Rather than wearing the ring, he threw it in the mid-air and made it disappear. This, of course, made Jamil felt false hope. He felt like he was taken as a joke. 

"What did you do?! Give me back the ring! Look into my eye-" 

"See? You still have the urge to use your unique magic on me. And here you are, trying to convince me about your sincerity with your apologies. Jamil, _it's over._ I would never make the same mistake of trusting you once again."

"No, wait-Kalim! You're wrong! I-//" 

"So long, _Viper_."

The door banged loudly. Kalim returned to his room and felt streams of tears fall from his face. He cannot believe that even after all what Jamil made him experience, he was still willing to use his magic to him. It was as if Jamil rubbed salt to the wounds that Kalim was trying to heal. A representation that everyone else will continue to be the same to Kalim, treat him with the same bitterness in their actions like before. Be taken for granted and would never take him seriously. He will never again trust people that he used to believe their words. 

Meanwhile, Jamil felt devastated with the outcome. He did not thought so well of his actions that in the end, Kalim still thought that he was still willing to deceive the young noble for his own selfish sake. Jamil cried the night out, feeling exhausted with what had just happened. He didn't bother to follow his usual routine before sleeping. He wanted to forget everything and restart every mistake. 

_'If only I could."_


	11. A New Persona?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month or 2 had passed since then. How are they doing after that?

A month or 2 had passed, not a single _happy_ interaction happened between Kalim and the dorm leaders. Although they tried their best to talk to him, the latter would just glance and ignore them, or in some occasions, he would just stare at them when they talk to him and would leave when finished talking. They tried different ways, believe it. Riddle would nonchalantly address an invitation letter to Kalim to join his dorm's party, but he would reject immediately. Azul would try to make a conversation about his problems in a certain subject, trying to ask for Kalim's help in case that would workーrejected. And so on, and forth. How about Jamil? Jamil still tried talking to Kalim but he gave him space for a while because maybe, he had been stressing Kalim.

Of course, in a span of months, Kalim regained his image. He miraculously as others said, managed to enter the top student's list for the second years. Though others still talked about him possibly buying the teacher's favor, it never bothered him. He knows to himself that he worked his butt off night and day, morning till dawn, he studied and tried his best in everything. He's even on the edge of perfecting his unique magic now. It got stronger than before.

June arrived, it was his birthday month. Everyone in the campus had been thinking what kind of surprise Kalim is going to throw. Maybe he would be back to his usual cheery self now, be happy like he used to. But comes the second week of June, there were still no signs of Kalim preparing for his birthday. One time, Ruggie happened to be alone and passed by Kalim.

"Oh! Kalim-kun! It's been a while!" greeted the little dandelion child.

"Ruggie, greetings." the white-haired man bowed. He was being formal ever since his return.

"No need to be so formal! After all, we're on the same grade level. How're you doing?"

"I've been doing fine. Pretty busy. You?"

"No wonder you were able to enter the top list! Congrats! I've been doing the same routine though so nothing new shshshsh!" the feline-eared teen laugh, thinking that Kalim would at least laugh with him.

"I see. Well, I've got to get going. I'll see you around. Take care, Ruggie." and so, Kalim walked away, but a sudden question stopped him from expanding the distance.

"It's your birthday soon. Aren't you going to do something grand? I'm looking forward to celebrating your birthday, you know." Ruggie stated, waiting for the person he was talking to to face him. Ears being perky and his tail sways as if hoping that something good will be given as a reply. 

"I won't."

Kalim faced him. A small, sad smile appeared on his face. Eyes were looking sad and no glimpse of the usual glowing red ruby, hopeful, eyes visible.

"I wouldn't be celebrating the day I was brought to life. Who would be happy to celebrate such day if only the person borned brought nothing but misfortunes to everyone, right?" Kalim ended with a rhetorical question and a small chuckle that even Ruggie can't response to it.

He then went back to his walk and went to the library to do his usual routine.

Indeed, Kalim didn't prepare anything for the date of his birth. He didn't get out of his room to accept the congratulatory messages from others. He solely used the day to train and get himself better. Jamil, on the other hand, at least baked him a cake. He gave a small gift with a letter to Kalim, trying to be positive that Kalim would at least accept it.

_Happy Birthday, Kalim. I'm really sorry for everything until now. I won't stop until you forgive me. I'll pursue you no matter what. But for today, at least accept this gift I prepared for you. I'm sorry. Have a Happy Birthday, Kalim!_

As stated in his hand-written letter for Kalim. Inside the present was a necklace with a pendant that seems to take a shape of a diamond. It was pretty, indeed. Kalim didn't want to return it, or else he might hurt his old _friend_. Even if they're no longer friends, Kalim still acknowledges Jamil as his dorm leader. Nothing more, nothing less.

It was a Monday. It was 2 days after Kalim's _birthday_. Kalim entered the usual phase of his routine. Wake up, cook, pack his food, take a bath, prepare his things needed, walk through the hallways, and go to school in the usual time he had already got accustomed to. Nothing much happened during the day, not until when Crowley and Crewel announced in their class the upcoming events for the school. It was stated that there would be a battle against the strongest enemies of their school, the Royal Sword Academy students. Crowley though had already warned them that the fight against RSA could be bloody and cause some injuries and the likes because it would be a rough, hand-in-hand, with a touch of magic usage battle. They would wait for the whole day to see the possible participants per class and grade level. Once they've gathered the participants, they would be put under training and those top 5 students who remained strong will advance immediately in the battle.

Kalim, knowing that this could be his opportunity, filled up the paper and dropped his entry in a box for the said event.

"Kalim, are you sure you'll want to join?" questioned Silver with his face showing worry and concern to his friend.

"Of course, I am. I am Kalim after all. You wouldn't stop me, unless you doubt me, do you?" Kalim shot back the question.

"It's not like that! I-I'm just worried. What if you die? What if you got severely injured? How will you take care of yourself then? Specially Jamil is no longer your servant, right?" the lavender-eyed teen was panicking with the sudden throw of words.

"I'm no coward, Silver. If I die, I die. If I live, I live. If I got injured, I'll be healed. There's nothing wrong with what I am doing."

Kalim, with the rays of sunshine, somehow gave a refreshing image. It was as if the old Kalim was there.

"I..."

"I will win in this event no matter what! And I'll prove myself to everyone, specially those who do not believed and betrayed me. I I can do anything and I am no longer weak. For the passed months that I've been working myself out just to improve myself, and this could be a great opportunity to show it. I can also be useful and strong. No one will stop me. Not even Viper, nor my any of the dorm leaders. Not even the teachers, nor my acquaintances. No one could stop me from doing what I want to do." 

A smirk beam from his face.

It was a smirk that seems like he has a plan. Although determination is visible, it was also sense that his self-built pressure and taunting emotions is still lingering inside him base from how he smirks. 

Will this be a good sign, or it's actually a different outcome?


End file.
